You love the man, You learn to love the club
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: "I had strings but now I'm free. I have no strings on me." Takes place right after Bonnie finds out about Shane's betrayal. Her mother makes a play to save Bonnie from Expression. Now Bonnie is stuck in a town on the other coast with a bunch of werewolf bikers. Crossover TVD mid season 4 and Sons of Anarchy between season 1 & 2. Eventual BonniexJax.


A/N

So I was on tumblr the other day and I saw something called Jaxett. Apparently this is Bonnie (TVD) X Jax Teller (Sons of Anarchy). How intriguing. So I decided to write this little introduction and see if people were opened to this story. This takes place right after Bonnie finds out that Shane has betrayed her. Can't remember what episode that is. In Sons of Anarchy, this takes place between season 1 and season 2. Also Tara died when she was attacked by Kohn. Jax still killed Kohn in retaliation. Obviously this will be BonniexJax but he is 25 not 35. Also the main members of the club are werewolves except for 'Chibs' he is a warlock.

Disclaimer: Don't own TVD or the Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

One Week After The Incident

"Hello Daddy," the woman said softly. Her long brown swaying into the man's face as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. His forehead was dry, so she noted that she would have to tell the nurse to moisturize him more often. His white skin was translucent in the fire light. She watched as the blue blood rushed sluggishly in the veins of his hands and arms. His blue eyes twinkled with the mischief.

"Your lips are cold," he wheezed out.

"Sorry Daddy," she said walking back to bar and pouring herself a drink. He watched her move silently to the chair across from him. She loved him but it was complicated. He had long ago been stripped of his magic by the spirits but his expression had allowed him to live for nearly 120 years; almost as long as her 'sire.' She felt her lip curl as she thought of the word.

"How's my granddaughter," he said lowly.

"Expression has taken over her mind, daddy," she said.

"Why did the spirits cut her off," he asked after a few seconds.

"The doppelganger is like her sister," she sneered.

"You should not have left her alone with only Sheila," he said.

"I left her with her father," she said.

"You left her with a mortal that knew next to nothing about our world and worse allowed Sheila to dictate her knowledge."

"I thought that was the best for her," she needed to be in the middle.

"Yes but it also cost her Sheila's life and yours and not to mention her mind now."

"Well what do want me to do about?"

"I want her removed from Mystic Fal—"

"And sent where?"

"She needs to be taught Expression and she needs to be safe at least till she can take control of the company."

"So you intend to make her your heir?"

"Whom do I have left? Rosey, you are a vampire, Grant and Joe are dead. Your daughter is the last of my line."

"Dad—"

"Yes I know she is also the last of the Bennett's as well."

"Where do you want her to go?"

"Your uncle Filip lives in California and works with a werewolf pack motorcycle club. He will keep her safe."

"What?! You want to send my daughter to live with a werewolf pack. Are you crazy daddy?"

"Girl don't you question me? She will be safe there because no one would think to find."

"I thought she was safe in Mystic Fal—"

"With the doppelganger there, my granddaughter's life will always be at risk. The werewolves can keep her safe, keep those entitled vampires away—"

"That's all fine Daddy but how are you going to keep her from escaping."

"Let me worry about that."

"Daddy, I can't just let you make decisions for my daughter."

"Rosey, you failed to rein her in. So now it's my turn." She gazed at him for a long time. If her daughter remained in that town, she was going to end up dead and probably would not choose to become a vampire. A log in the fire fell into tiny pieces and broke her out of her musing.

"Fine but extract her out of Mystic Falls tonight. But let me call her father first so he can prepare her bags," she said. He nodded his head in ascent. She put the tumbler down and reached into her bag for her phone. She dialed her ex-husband's phone number and waited till he picked up.

_"Hello,"_ the deep voice said.

"I need you to listen to me and not ask any questions."

_"Okay."_

"I have someone on the way to pick up Bonnie and I will be taking her away from Mystic Falls. I won't tell you where she is going in case her friends want to go get her but please know that she will be safe. I need you to pack some of her things."

_"Your father agreed to help."_ He said it as a statement.

"She is his heir so of course he doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"_Tell him thank you."_

"Of course. Be ready for them to pick her up in two hours." She said as she hung up the phone. She looked up at her father and said, "I'm sorry I kept her away from you."

"I was a different man when Sheila and I broke up and I didn't make enough of an effort to be a father to any of you. I concerned myself with magic and money and in the end this is what I get. An empty house and a library full of grimoires."

"Certain people were never meant to be parents. I accepted that a long time ago."

"You shouldn't have had to but I will at least give my granddaughter every advantage and when I die I will be watching from the other side with Sheila. I will not let my granddaughter be a puppet any longer."

"Make the call Daddy." She walked over and placed the phone in his hand. She watched as he scrolled down and called a familiar number.

"Quentin it's time to send my granddaughter to visit her great uncle. I want her out of that town tonight. Thank you." He hung up and then dialed another number. He waited a few seconds.

"Hello little brother…..Yes I know what time it is….I need a favor….I need you and that werewolf pack to take care of my granddaughter…..I am having her dropped off tonight….She needs to be tutored in Expression. She needs to be protected till she is old enough to take over my company. She also needs 24hr. round the clock supervision. Also she has a few vampire friends that need to be kept away…I will come down tomorrow to put up the barrier to keep her within…Yes I know it will take a lot of manpower for that…Yes I can pay for it…I will talk to Clay and talk about prices….She is my sole heir….Of course Filip….I will send Rosey tonight ahead of Bonnie…..Thank You…..I will see you tomorrow then." He hung up and gripped the phone.

"I will pack my bags," she said as she got up but he gripped her by her wrist and said, "Rosey, she is going to need her mother as much as possible. Do not run away again." Abigail Rose Bennett-Wilson looked at her father Slade Wilson and felt water well up in her eyes. She nodded not trusting herself to talk. This time she was going to help her daughter. This time she would not run away.

* * *

><p>So if you don't know who Slade Wilson is then you don't watch the Arrow. In comic book land, Slade has three children; Grant the original Ravager, Joesph Wilson code name Jericho and Rose Wilson the second version of Ravager. So anyway if you like this story read, review and let me know.<p> 


End file.
